Segundo Lugar
by EverLoverMusic16
Summary: De nuevo pensamientos sobre besarte inundaban mi cabeza pero esta vez no me resistí ya no podía aguantarlo más, no podía reprimir mas mis sentimientos por ti, así que te tome por ambos hombros y te bese con mucha pasión, trate de explicar en ese beso todo lo que sentía por ti, trate de explicar que tal vez no sea China-Chan pero podía ser un buen segundo lugar.


2:40 pm según recuerdo decía mi reloj, la clase se tornaba aburrida pero a pesar del aburrimiento de la larga explicación del maestro tú estabas sonriendo, y era lo único que lograba apaciguar mi aburrimiento, ver tu típica sonrisa que de algún modo siempre lograba alegrarme el día en cualquier momento. -después de unos minutos no pude evitar bostezar faltaba poco para que terminaran las clases y fuéramos al club de entretenimiento.

Voltee a mirarte inconscientemente últimamente no podía evitar hacerlo y eso comenzaba a asustarme - distraídamente recargaste tu cabeza ante la mesa del escritorio quedándote profundamente dormida - no pude evitar reír ante la ternura que imponías.

A pesar del clima nublado aun había algo de luz en el exterior el reflejo de luz que se asomaba por una pequeña esquinita de la ventana se reflejaba hacia tu cabello haciéndolo brillar y verse aun más hermoso de lo que era- siempre había adorado su brillo y suavidad.

De repente sonó la campana anunciando el final de la clase –distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

Me acerque a despertarte con suavidad –Hey Kyouko despierta

-5 minutos más

-No querrás llegar tarde al club con China-chan o si

-No –simplemente contestaste.

-Entonces andando.

Ambas caminábamos por la acera, sin prisa y en el cielo se hacían observar algunas pequeñas nubes grisáceas- No me sorprendería que en cualquier momento comenzara a llover.

Todo el camino escuchaba como me contabas lo linda que era Chinatsu-chan para ti, tus palabras simplemente abrían pequeñas heridas en algún lugar dentro de mí, pero yo sonreí todo el camino hasta el club haciéndome la fuerte –A veces odiaba eso de mi.

- Yui crees que el cariño que le tengo a China-chan sea mutuo-Preguntaste emocionada.

-No lo sé tal vez ella sienta algo.

-Oh en serio lo crees.

-Si talvez, a pesar de que, invadas su espacio personal, seas hostigosa, castrante, fastidiosa, irritante

-Ya terminaste- Preguntaste Indignada

-No aun hay mas pero muy a pesar de todas esas cosas, Eh…E….er..e….s

-Sii

-Linda- me limite a responder agachando mi mirada evitando que notaras mi sonrojo.

-Gracias Yui-contestaste sonriendo.

En ese momento mientras sonreías, un rayo cayó cerca de ambas haciendo que gritáramos –con miedo. Asustadas aceleráramos nuestro caminar hacia el club.

Empezó a llover un poco, pequeños charcos de lluvia comenzaban a formarse en el camino y cada vez llovía más, mientras caminábamos accidentalmente pisaste un pequeño charco haciendo que cayeras de rodillas en la acera.

¡Por Dios¡ -¿Kyouko estas bien?- pregunte preocupada.

-No –respondiste con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tu rodilla comenzaba a sangrar un poco- Haciendo que me preocupase.

- Quite el pañolete del uniforme de mi cuello y lo amarre a tu rodilla con cuidado.

Gracias Yui- Dijiste más animada.

Te ofrecí mi mano para ayudarte a levantar, la tomaste sin dudas y te levante con cuidado.

Me miraste con dulzura y posteriormente me abrasaste con fuerza.-Gracias Yui siempre estas cuidando de mi - dijiste con agradecimiento.

Yo te correspondí el abrazo con ternura y por mi mente comenzó a divagarse la fantasía de besarte, pero sabía que el sentimiento que tenia hacia ti no era mutuo, y que mis intentos de hacer que me correspondieras eran inútiles, por lo cual me resigne a abrazarte con firmeza.

La lluvia no paraba y empezó a llover con demasiada fuerza.

El abrazo continúo y me hubiese gustado durara para siempre, pero me soltaste al notar la fuerza con la que llovía, me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste debajo de la lona de un negocio que hace tiempo había cerrado.

Me miraste unos segundos sonriéndome–No quiero que enfermes Yui-dijiste con ternura.

Acaricie tu cabello y te mire a los ojos, me sorprende la facilidad con la que me perdí en ellos. De nuevo pensamientos sobre besarte inundaban mi cabeza pero esta vez no me resistí ya no podía aguantarlo más, no podía reprimir mas mis sentimientos por ti, así que te tome por ambos hombros y te bese con mucha pasión, trate de explicar en ese beso todo lo que sentía por ti, trate de explicar que tal vez no sea China-Chan pero podía ser un buen segundo lugar. Después de unos segundos me separe de ti.

-Yui ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntaste atónita.

-kyouko te amo.

-Que…-preguntaste sorprendida.

-¡Que te amo¡-grite con fuerza.

Me miraste a los ojos aun en shock, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido.

- Kyouko se que no soy Chinatsu –dije tomándote las manos, pero yo te quiero, y puedo ser un muy buen segundo lugar.-Atine a decir sonrojada.

-Baka

-Eh?-respondí

De la nada me tomaste del cuello de mi blusa y me besaste tiernamente, yo correspondí ese beso con demasiada suavidad, acaricie tu cabello y te tome de la cintura acercándote más a mí y, tú enredaste tus brazos sobre mi cuello.-De repente reaccione y te solté-algo indignada.

- Hey, que rayos sucede contigo que eres bipolar.

-Me miraste con inocencia-algo confundida.

-Primero me dices que Chinatsu-Chan es lo máximo y que te gusta y luego me besas descontroladamente.-Que rayos te ocurre?

-No sabes cuánto tiempo espere que me dijeras lo que me dijiste. – Yui.

- Qué? -pregunte confundida.

-Lo que siento por China-Chan es admiración, y ternura y si que se parece a Mirakurun-dijiste emocionada.- yo solo rodé los ojos ante esto.

- Pero lo que siento por ti no se le compara.

-Creí que yo era tu segundo lugar, al decir esto pusiste tu dedo índice en mi boca haciéndome entender que me callara-Yui te quiero, tú no eres ningún premio de consolación, tu eres mi Yui.

Después de esto nos volvimos a besar por un buen rato.

**Que tal les gusto?**

**Simplemente amo yuru yuri y en especial esta pareja.**


End file.
